User blog:Purikyua All Stars/Smile! PreCure Novel: Chapter 3 - Review
Sorry about my inability to get reviews out on time I have to admit, I really liked this chapter. I think it was quite heartwarming, and also handles the reality of Yayoi's situation well. In fact, this might be my favorite chapter so far (that's probably gonna change when I read the last chapter). Anyways, let's start with the summary. Link: '''https://precure.livejournal.com/3287281.html '''Summary: "Miracle Peace" has risen to be a popular and widely loved manga series, in no small part thanks to Yayoi's determination to produce a product that her fans could enjoy. But the mangaka life has begun to take a toll on her, as she now feels that she must dedicate everything to her manga. When her job causes her to miss out on time with her mom - and even forget her father's death anniversary - Yayoi decided it's finally time to end "Miracle Peace". While Yayoi now feels like she will be able to get her life back, there is still something missing, and she just can't find out what it is. Character Analysis: Yayoi: So, I actually really like what the author did with Yayoi. While reading the chapter for the first time, it was obvious that Yayoi has changed a lot. Much like Miyuki, Yayoi is no longer this shy, quiet-spoken girl who relies heavily on others. She's now drawing a very successful manga series, and is willing to end it when she feels like it needs to end, despite others disagreeing. In fact, there's another interesting parallel with Yayoi and her past self. Before, all she wanted was to draw in quiet isolation, but now that she has just that, Yayoi sees that it's not something she really wants. Even with all that, I'm glad Yayoi still has her burning passion for drawing and a love for superheroes. (also, like the other Cures, she doesn't have any memories of being a legendary heroine) Editor-in-chief: Despite not having to much time in this chapter, I find the editor-in-chief to be a very nice character. I like how he was written to be a fatherly figure to Yayoi, always pushing her to move forward, but also understands her and is always willing to hear out her ideas. It makes sense, as the novel states that he is "Miracle Peace's" biggest supporter. Despite that, he prioritized Yayoi's feeling first, and I find that endearing. If I remember, the editor-in-chief was never named, but I still think he was an excellent novel-exclusive character. Chiharu (Yayoi's Mother): '''She didn't make much of an appearance in this chapter, but I still feel like she's worth mentioning. I really like how she fully supports Yayoi and is always concerned about her well-being. I just find that her interactions with Yayoi are sweet, whether they be in the anime or novel. '''Plot Review: Like I mentioned earlier, I really like the parallel of this chapter with the life of the past Yayoi. It manages to show her development as a person, and also delivers the message that the thing you want in life, you'll have to make some sacrifices to get them. Near the end of the chapter, Yayoi had an encounter with a big fan of her's, and I thought it was really cute. Like always, the writing and pacing were great, and I'm excited for the next chapters. ----------------------------------------------------- I would just like to once again thank the translating team for putting so much time and effort into this project. I've seen how hard they work, and I'm truly grateful for everything they're doing. If you can, please follow their twitter: https://twitter.com/SmileTLProject?lang=en , and leave your words of encouragement and gratitude. I'll have the chapter 4 review out sometime next week as well. With that said, thank's for reading and have a great day! :) Category:Blog posts